


Silk Meets Fur

by GoldPhinix



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldPhinix/pseuds/GoldPhinix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coronation is over, Maleficent is gone, the barrier has been restored and the four descendants are living happily on Auradon...Well, most of them. Carlos is already having trouble getting adjusted to life in Auradon, but it will be even harder when he realizes that he has a crush on a certain brown-haired King. Life in Auradon is not just one big fairytale, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liking You Can Be Terrorizing

Living on the Isle of The Lost was no walk through the park. Actually, there were no parks on the Isle come to think of it… But he didn't have to worry about that any more. Like his other friends, they didn't have to worry about living up to their parents name and try to impress them with acts of evil. They could just be themselves here and not have to be so intimidated.

The four children, thought to be evil at first, now have chosen to live the life of a good person. For Jay, his need to steal got less strong each and every day as he learned the feeling of earning something instead of having to steal it. Because then it truly felt his.

Evie realized that she didn't need to lower herself and act like someone she is not just to get someone to fall in love with her. She could be who she wanted and not have to change herself just to get the guy. Because it turned out that she actually turned out to be very independent, not needing a boy by her side to define who she. But that doesn't mean she would give up Doug! She liked him and he liked her and nothing could change that. She was almost like Mal, and that idea scared her to no end. She loved her friend, but she could not be like her! For one, purple is just not her color…

Speaking of Mal, she had come to realize this herself. She didn't need to trick a boy into falling in love with her. Even though the spell only worked for like three days. Mal realized that she doesn't need to impress anyone to feel like she has accomplished something. The only person she needed to impress was herself and that why at the moment, she knew that she really didn't love Ben.

Even though at the coronation she said that she wanted to be with Ben, no one knew that she actually meant as friends. She didn't tell Ben until after the party ended. He understood completely and actually said he wasn't ready either because after Audrey, he needed time to think over some…things. As for Mal, she just got over her fear of being able to stand up to her mother. She had to get her priorities straight and find out she is. Not who her mother wanted her to be. She had to find out who Mal was, not who Maleficent's daughter was.

Now Carlos, Carlos was a different story and even though it didn't seem like it, Carlos was very shy. Having a lunatic mother like Cruella De Vil would do that. No one knew it, not even his closest friends knew that Cruella would sometimes belittle Carlos. She would call him things like useless and weak and other terrible names. Cruella loved her son, she did, but she didn't know how to express it.

Carlos had a tough time recovering from some of the things she said to him and other things she did to him like forcing him to rub her bunions and stuff like that. Carlos loved his mom but when he found out about how they were being requested to go to Auradon, even though he hated the idea, a secret part of him was ecstatic because it was a chance for him to get away from his mother.

Carlos had learned a lot of things on in Auradon to. He learned how not to be so fearful of things, because not everything is gonna hurt him. He learned that dogs are not man-eating vicious beasts that attack boys who misbehave, and he learned that he had a passion for technology.

Their first night there when Carlos was able to hack the computer and diffuse the alarm, it made him realize that he has a talent with technology. He is not a sporty tough guy like Jay, or a smart pretty girl like Evie who while it doesn't seem like it, knows how to use her looks to get out of situations, and he is definitely not like Mal who is good at magic and coming up with plans.

Out of all of them, he is more like the person that gets the group out of trouble using a computer or a tablet. You know in movies, the team of mishaps who do crazy stuff that can sometimes get them killed, he is the brains of the operation.

But, even under all that, Carlos is still very much shy and can get intimated fast. What contributes to that is yet another secret that not even his best friends since like birth know about him.

Since coming to Auradon and getting to know the good side of him, even before that while on the Isle of the Lost, he has gotten to know that he is gay, and he has got his eyes on a certain king-in-training.

Now even though yes, Ben is officially King of Auradon, he still has to have training before he has complete rule over the entire Kingdom. So things like government issues and meetings and stuff like that are handled by his parents until he is ready to handle them on his own.

When Carlos first met Ben, he knew he was attracted to him. But he never acted on his feelings because let's get real...Why would Ben fall for him? What was there to like? He was almost afraid of anything and everything, he could barely stand up for himself, and even though he didn't have much of a choice, he didn't really like the fashion he wore. I mean loves the color red, white, and black. But he wasn't too crazy about the fur.

He may be Cruella De Vil's son, but that doesn't mean he has her same taste in fashion. It was his mother's choice to dress him like this. But one thing Carlos did lack was self-confidence. You could probably already tell that from everything you just read before.

But, when Ben came around, Carlos went to almost any length to try to impress him. On the field during a tourney game. Sometimes, he'll try to get Ben's attention in class, by getting an answer correct. It's like he wants his attention yet he doesn't want it.

There are a lot of things that Carlos loves about Ben, he loves how his brown hair falls over his forehead just a little and how it frames his face. He loves it when his eyes seem to just glow when he smiles or is excited about something. It's like you can see nothing but pure energy swimming around in his eyes. Does that sound right? Yeah it does..

He loves the fact the Ben was willing to give them such a chance even when they messed up, and how he defended and stood up for him and his friends in front of everyone at the Family Day party, something he could never do.

Just to put it in short terms, Carlos was crushing hard on Ben and what made it worse is that the boy he liked didn't even know it. It hurt to see him walk by him and give him a friendly wave. Sometimes Carlos would have to resist just to walk up to him and kiss him right on the lips not caring who saw. Yet, he would care and he does care. That's what keeps him from doing it.

It's so hard for him to not just give into his desires and just cave in to the feelings he know he has. But, he won't do it, he can't do it. He is starting to make a life here in Auradon and that last thing he wants to do is mess it up.

Not for his friends, not for Ben and especially…

Not for himself.

Carlos was out on a midnight walk with Dude. He couldn't sleep because it was one of those days. One of the days where he had to contain his feelings and not just let them free and run wild. It was during free period that Carlos was in the library studying for a test in his technology class.

FLASHBACK

He was highlighting things in his notebook when he felt two hands suddenly grabs his shoulders and someone scream in his ear 'BOO!' causing him to shriek and fall out of his chair. As his vision return back to normal after hitting his head on the floor, he looked up at the figure who was crouching over in laughter.

"Ben! What is wrong with you!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Nothing. What's up with you?" Ben said after his laughing fit died down.

"Oh I was just studying when some lunatic decided to scare the living daylights outta me!" Carlos said. Ben held out his hand. He looked at it before nodding his head no and turning away.

"Oh come on! I'm sorry. Let me apologize by helping you up." Ben said.

"It's your fault I'm down here anyway!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, take my hand right now…" Ben said with a commanding tone that caused him to shiver a little. "Cold?" He asked.

"Maybe…" Carlos muttered.

"Then take my hand and let me help you up so you can put your jacket." Ben said.

"No!" Carlos said in a childish voice crossing his arms and turning his back to him.

"Carlos..." Ben warned. But alas, he didn't listen and continued to sit on the floor, smiling to himself. "One…" Ben counted. Carlos rolled his eyes. He couldn't be serious.

"Two…" Now Carlos was getting a little nervous. It was obvious Ben was stronger than Carlos so there was a lot more he could do to him then Carlos could do to Ben. Yet, Carlos remained in his position, not giving into Ben's childish game.

"Three." Carlos sat there a second hearing nothing but silence. Then he felt himself being lifted out of his sitting position, two hands under his shoulder like you would pick up a baby. Soon he was being held up in the air, his feet off the ground wiggling in Ben's arm trying to get him to put him down.

"BEN! PUT ME DOWN!" Carlos yelled. Luckily, the part of the library they were in was empty so no one was around to shush them.

"You should have just taken my hand like I told you to. Then you wouldn't need me to put you down." Carlos heard Ben say behind him. Carlos stopped wiggling and just stood there, well hung there, crossing his arms as Ben put him back in his seat. Carlos had a pouty face while Ben just took the seat next to him. "Oh come on! Don't get that pouty face. Get a happy face. 

Carlos just sat there still pouting with his arms crossed. He refused to look at Ben for making him feel like a child, even though he was sorta acting like one. He felt hand on his right cheek, turning his face to look at the owner of the hand. "I'm sorry." Ben said. 

Carlos just stared into his greenish-brown eyes as they just continued to look at each other taking in each other's features. Carlos let his arms uncross as he melted into the warm touch of Ben's hand. His hand felt so soft as if he literally bathed it in baby lotion. 

He leaned his head into Ben's hand, feeling a warmth rush over his body. "I forgive you…" Carlos replied.

END FLASHBACK

Eventually, like two seconds later, Carlos realizing that his feelings were starting to surface. He ripped his hand from Ben's hand and grabbed his things, telling Ben he had to go feed Dude.

He knew he shouldn't have let Ben touch him like that but he couldn't help it. His touch was intoxicating to him. It was like finding your perfect drink. Once you took a sip, you just had to have more and more. But in this situation, he couldn't have more than a drop…

Carlos was walking down the path with Dude by his side. Dude knew that Carlos was upset, as he was rubbing against his leg whimpering trying to comfort him. Carlos smiled warmly at Dude, picking him up and petting him on the head.

"Thanks bud." Carlos said. Dude was the only living thing Carlos told everything to. Carlos knew he understood him and it was just an outlet for him. It helped him get his feelings out and not have to keep his feelings bottle up inside in a way. It was different than telling it to an actual human being but it was something.

As Carlos set Dude back down getting ready to turn back around and head back to the school, he heard a twig snap. He didn't think much of it until he heard it again. He started to get a little nervous, picking up speed a little until he heard another one snap.

He started to move into a slow jog until he started hearing the crushing of leaves signaling someone was walking towards him. He let himself into a full sprint, Dude not far behind. He was almost back to the clearing that led to the tourney field until he saw something reach out and wrap around his mouth, pulling him back.

He let out a muffled scream as another arm reached out and grabbed his arm holding him in place. He was trying to rip the hand off his mouth. He was scared shitless until the mysterious person whispered in his ear. "Boo…" Carlos eyes went wide as frying pans as he turned around to look at the owner of the voice, it belonging to none other than Ben. That boy was gonna scare him so much to the point where he may consider not leaving his room anymore.

"BENJAMIN ADAMS! YOU SCARED ME NEARLY HALF TO DEATH! NO ACTUALLY FUCK THAT! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH THEN BACK TO LIFE THEN DEATH AGAIN!" Carlos screamed at Ben. He has never been more afraid in his life and that's saying something because he comes from a place where it is nothing but villains and none of them have heard of a street lamp. A working streetlamp. That just made it even creepier.

Ben was doubled over clutching his stomach laughing. If Carlos wasn't trying to calm his heartbeat down, he wouldn't have thought twice about pushing him over. Once Ben finally got over his case of the giggles and was able to stand up straight, he punched him in his chest, which didn't do much but he was angry!

"Um ow?…what was that for?" Ben said.

"For scaring the shit out of me twice today! Do you have a thing for terrorizing me!" Carlos exclaimed.

"It's more of a hobby." Ben said with a smirk. Carlos just rolled his eyes at him. It was then he noticed that Ben was in a tank top with the schools colors on them showing off his muscular arms which caused him to stare and almost drool. "Carlos?" Ben said snapping him out of my trance.

Once Carlos remembered where he was, he crossed his arms and pouted. "What?" He said in a sort of angry tone.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Ben asked.

"I could ask you the same…" Carlos retorted. Ben arched one of his eyebrows at him as he crossed his arms mimicking Carlos, although his arms flexing almost throwing Carlos off but he looked up before he started to stare.

"Oh so we're gonna play like that now?" Ben said.

"Play like what?" Carlos said trying to act cool but he was sporting a might blush. He was so happy it was night because you really couldn't see it.

Ben walked up to him, staring down at him while Carlos just stared back him with the same intensity. They both just stood there staring at each other with their arms crossed while Dude just sat in-between them moving his head back and forth staring up at the two.

"Carlos…" Ben warned.

"Yes…" He replied a little shy but still.

Ben smirked at him. "Tell me what you were doing out here." Ben said.

"Um no reason…" Carlos said getting flustered. Most times, just standing by Ben would make him get nervous and shy.

"One…" Ben said.

'Not again!' Carlos thought! He had to do something before Ben got to three.

"Two…"

'Damn it! Do something Carlos!' 

"Three…" Ben said.

"Oh would you look at the time! Better get to bed!" Carlos exclaimed before ducking Ben's hand that was reaching for his side. 'Ben was going to tickle me! Oh that is so cruel!' Carlos took off down the path, Dude running after him.

Ben just stood there grinning as he started his walk back towards the school…


	2. Major Slip Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am still new to posting on here, I am still figuring out all the features. So In saying that I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors you may come across. Thank you.

While walking back towards his dorm after his encounter with Carlos, he was thinking of how funny it was to scare the crap out of Carlos. While he knew that the white-haired boy was very jumpy and got frightened easily, he couldn't help it.

When an opportunity presents itself, you take it no questions asked. Unless it something that could get you into trouble but other than that you take it.

Ben was thinking about when they were in the library and Carlos was acting like a five-year old after he scared him out of his chair. The way his hands felt on Carlos cheek still burned on his hand as if he could still feel Carlos in his palm.

Yes it was true. Ben was head over heels for the son of Cruella De Vil. He realized it after their first moment in the forest when Carlos got over his fear of dogs. The way he stared at the dog in amazement when he realized it wasn't trying to rip his heart out had Ben staring at him with nothing but affection.

He loved the way Carlos eyes seem to light up every time Dude jumped into his arms and the way he would smile while playing with Dude. He would never tell him this, but sometimes Ben would watch Carlos while he played with the dog.

He was just stunned at the fact that someone who feared some of the most loving animals in the entire world could change his opinion so fast after one little lick on the cheek.

There were a lot of things he loved about Carlos, but yet, there were a lot of things he didn't know about him. He wanted to know things like how was his life back on the Isle, things that made him happy and just little details because with every new thing he learned about him, the more he fell for him.

But that should have been the exact reason he should have not been trying to get to know Carlos because it would ultimately just hurt himself in the end.

Ben knew that he really truly couldn't express his feelings for Carlos because he didn't know if Carlos had felt the same. That's why he knew that he couldn't go through a relationship with Mal and he was so glad she felt the same way.

To be honest, Ben had never really truly loved Mal. Yes, he was under the spell that Mal had put in that cookie that made him fall in love with her but that spell was history as soon as he stepped into the Enchanted Lake.

The Enchanted Lake was the only thing in the entire universe that could break any spell or curse without having to go through a list of ingredients or curing it with another spell. It was true that they say True Love's kiss is the most powerful magic there is, but the power of the Enchanted Lake was right below that.

But, there was a catch to using the Enchanted Lake. To use the power of the Enchanted Lake, you had to have nothing but goodness in your heart, you had to come with good intentions…You would not believe how many people would come to the lake just to try to get a spell broken off a book so they could cheat for answers on a test... and there was one last thing that you needed.

You needed to be open to the idea of the lake curing you as the lake was open to the idea of letting itself cure you. It sounds weird but it will better be understood once you see it in action.

After Ben had taken a swim in the Enchanted Lake and the spell worn off, he remembered everything that happened and that's how he knew he was under a love potion. It made him suspicious of the four descendants as if they were up to something.

He remembered how they all seem to surround him after he took a bite of the cookie wondering if he felt any different. So when he realized they were up to something, he decided to keep up the act so he could find out what they were up to.

He was glad he did because it all turned out well in the end didn't it. Everybody got what they wanted. Except for Ben, because he didn't get the guy he truly wanted.

The whole time Ben was pretending to be in love with Mal, a part of him was actually doing it to get close to Carlos. No one knew but him but after how his relationship with Audrey ended and the spell was broken, it was Carlos who Ben had wanted to ride in the carriage with him during his coronation.

But he couldn't have that because that would mean having to admit his feelings for the brown-eyed boy and that was something he just couldn't let happen.

When Ben finally reached his dorm room, he walked in after shutting and locking the door. He stripped of his shirt and crawled into his bed. Yeah he really only slept with pants on, sometimes only in his underwear.

He pulled out his phone, scrolling through his camera roll with pictures of him and his friends which included the four descendants. He found one picture of Carlos that always made him smile. It was a picture of them at the swimming pool the day Dude managed to get Carlos in the water.

Carlos didn't want to swim because he was afraid he would sink. Ben was trying to convince him that he would be fine but he seemed to not be listening because it always seemed like he was staring at something other than my face. Shoot, he thought for a minute that Carlos was staring at his chest.

But that was wishful thinking.

Carlos said the most they would get him into the pool was his ankles. Dude was sitting behind Carlos staring at him with his head tilted. That's when he took it upon himself to sprint up behind Carlos and jump on his back effectively pushing him into the pool. Mal had managed to capture the picture with the new phone Ben had supplied her along with the other descendants as a thank you for saving the kingdom.

She caught him just as he was falling in. He stared at the picture with a smile before locking his phone and letting his eyes close, slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Ben woke up to the sound of his phone ringing off the hook. He groaned as he shut off his alarm and got out of bed. He looked at his bedside clock as he saw it was 10:47am. He was glad it was Saturday which meant no classes. He looked around his dorm which felt more like his bedroom at his castle.

It was fairly large, a king-sized bed in the middle with two windows on opposite sides of the bed. He had a TV with a video game set like an Xbox One and Wii U and other things along with a desk where his computer sat. The room was painted a royal blue and the floor was a dark-brown hardwood floor which also had a big carpet covering over it.

He didn't really like the room at first because he didn't want to be treated special because of his status. He wanted to live like any other student when it came to school, but the school and his parents felt differently about that.

He got out of bed and went to his closet to pick out his attire for the day. He didn't feel like getting dressed up so he chose some nice khaki shorts with a gold t-shirt with the school mascot on the front. He chose a blue hoodie to put over it and some blue and golden shoes.

If you didn't already know, Blue and gold were his favorite colors.

He walked into his bathroom stripping to his birthday suit and starting a shower. One thing he was happy about was every room came with their own bathroom so he didn't feel bad about that.

He took a shower, making sure to wash his hair. After he was done with that, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, stepping out and remembering to brush his teeth.

He walked into his room and dried off, lathered himself with some lotion, he hated having his skin feel so dried up. He grabbed a pair of underwear and black beater slipping them on before slipping on the rest of his attire.

Once he was ready he made sure to grab his phone, keys, and wallet before exiting his room and locking his door, heading down to breakfast. He walked down to the school's cafeteria which was basically the castle's dining room.

When he walked in, he spotted Carlos sitting by himself looking rather lonely. He started to walk over until his path was blocked by a certain brunette…Any guesses?

"Hi Benny-boo!" Audrey exclaimed trying to wrap her arms around Ben's neck. Ben slightly stepped to the side, ducking her hug. She looked visibly upset at him as he would have expected her to.

"Um hello Audrey." Ben said awkwardly.

"What's wrong Benny-Boo?" Audrey tried to give him another hug but he slightly held his arms out declining the hug.

"Um, Audrey, if you have forgotten, we're not dating anymore so you can't call me 'Benny-Boo' anymore. Plus, what happened to Jay?" He tried to move to the other side so he could make his escape.

"Oh that thing with the Jafar boy? That was a little spur of the moment. Nothing special. It just made me realize that the only man meant for me is you so I'm willing to give you another chance." She tried to grab his hand but he quickly moved it behind his back.

"Um thanks Audrey but no thanks." Ben said.

"Why? I don't understand, I thought you would be happy to get back together with me after you and Mal called it quits." Audrey started to get a little angry at the fact that she was possibly getting rejected.

"Just because me and Mal didn't work out doesn't mean I automatically want to run back to you Audrey. Besides, I um l-like someone…else." She seemed taken aback by this.

"What do you mean you like someone else? Are you rejecting me?" Audrey face was starting to turn red in an embarrassment and anger signaling his cue to go.

"Sorry Audrey, I gotta go." Ben quickly ducked around Audrey before she had the chance to stop him. She tried to grab his wrist but he pulled away just in time, walking away to go join Carlos who was very happy to see him.

"Hey Ben!" Carlos said as he sat down next to him.

"Hey Carlos, why are you sitting here all alone?" Ben asked.

"Oh, Jay is still sleeping and Mal and Evie I think had to go speak to Fairy Godmother about something. So here I am all alone..." Carlos said while eating a piece of bacon. "Hey what were you and Miss Thinks 'She's all that' talking about?" Carlos made a gesture to Audrey who was few table over looking at them with a heated stare.

"Oh nothing. Just her inflated ego thinking I wanted to get back with her." Ben said looking back at Audrey before turning back to Carlos. "Hey, you want to go take a walk around the forest?" Ben asked.

Carlos looked uncertain. Alone with Ben? In the forest, where no one could see or hear them? He wasn't too sure about that idea. "Um, I'm not really sure." Carlos said.

Ben arched his eyebrow at him. "Why not? Are you afraid I'm gonna scare you again?" Ben said while Carlos face just heated up with a blush.

"Hey, I'm still upset with you about that!" He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do anything to terrorize you…much." Ben gave him one of his signature smiles that could make a witch melt just by looking at him.

"Yeah thanks but no thanks." He replied while picking at his food.

"Carlos, you are going to take a walk with me right now whether you want to or not." I noticed Carlos shiver from how firm my tone sounded. I remembered when we were in the library and I used the same tone to get him to take my hand and he had the exact same reaction. I filed that piece of information away for later use.

He seemed to get flustered as his face heated up. "Um, That's sou-unds n-nice B—Be-Ben, but I don't th—"

"Carlos, we're going, end of discussion." Ben cut him off. He grabbed his tray and walked over to the trash throwing it in.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that!" He said trying to grab his plate back but it was too late as it was garage food now.

"Yes you were. Now, be a good boy and follow me to the forest." Hearing Ben call him that caused Carlos to remember that day in the woods when he first got acquainted with dude and Ben called him a 'good boy.' It made him blush but he didn't have too much time to dwell on it as he was pulled away from the cafeteria, towards the entrance of the school.

"Ben! You're hurting my arm!"

* * *

Ben and Carlos were walking through the woods down the same path that Ben scared the crap out of Carlos. "Hey you never did tell me why you were walking down this path last night?' Ben said.

"Oh, Um, I just needed some fresh air."

"You know for a villain's kid, you sure are a bad liar." Ben laughed.

"What! What makes you think I'm lying?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Well for one, you sounded like you didn't believe you didn't believe yourself when you said it. Your voice got a little higher, plus every time you lie, the sides of your mouth twitch and you start playing with your fingers." Ben explained.

Carlos was amazed Ben knew all those things about him. Not even Mal, Jay, or Evie knew that about him. That was yet another thing he was able to keep from his friends. "Wow, how did you know that? My friends didn't even know that about me. My mother could pick up on my voice getting high but she never could figure out the twitching or finger playing." Carlos crossed his arms, arching one eyebrow at Ben.

"I just know things." Ben said with a smirk.

"Mmmhmm," Carlos looked at him while focusing his eyes back on the trail.

"So tell me the real reason why you were out here." Ben said.

"You tell me why you were out here."

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Carlos…"

Carlos heard the tone of Ben's voice and knew where this was leading. He started to get nervous but still stood his ground. "Yes?" He said a little shaky.

"Tell me why you were out here." Ben said with the commanding tone again.

"Not important." Carlos said while scratching the back of his neck.

' _Not important huh? Then why are you getting so flustered?'_ Ben thought. They stopped walking and Ben walked up to Carlos staring down at him. He tried his best to look anywhere else that wasn't Ben's face. Ben grabbed Carlos chin with his fingers, lifting his face to look at him. "If it's not important, then you should be able to tell me.

Carlos didn't respond as he just looked at the trees behind Ben. Ben looked down at him, as Carlos finally made eye contact with him. They stared at each other as Ben seemed to just get lost in his eyes.

They seemed to brighten from the light of the sun, looking more of a golden color than his usual brown. Carlos saw Ben's firm face and knew his defense was slipping fast.

Ben started to lean down, not knowing what he was doing, giving into his feelings that he had for Carlos. Carlos seemed to be doing the same thing, only he was leaning up.

As the last of both of their self-control slipped away, their lips met in an almost electric feeling kiss. Both could feel little sparks run through their body as they started to move their lips against each other's.

It was just as if time stopped and the forest faded away as it was just only them. They could still feel the little sparks between their lips and the overwhelming sensations running through their bodies. Ben started to slide his hands down, placing them at Carlos waist, holding him tight in his arms.

Carlos moved his hands from his sides and placed them against Ben's firm chest as he completely melted into the kiss.

If they could, they would have lasted in that moment forever, but they were both human and need air to live. They broke apart looking at one another. Ben's eyes seemed to be filled with affection and lust as they were a little darken.

Carlos's face might as well been the color of the apple that was used to kill Snow White. They both were breathing hard as Ben smiled down at Carlos. Carlos returned the smile until his thoughts were finally re-grouped together.

He let his feelings get the best of him. He couldn't believe it. He tried so hard and now Ben knew. He was almost ready to cry. He slightly pushed Ben away, breaking out of his grasp. "I'm sorry, I have to go…" Carlos said, his voice cracking before he ran back down the path.

"No Carlos wait!" Ben chased after him, not noticing the pair of heels that walked out of the trees.

Audrey walked out of the trees revealing herself to the light as she looked at the picture she just captured of Ben and Carlos.

' _Oh Ben, you will be mine and I will make sure of that. Even if I have to get rid of a few dog-lovers.'_ She thought as she started walking back towards the school.

* * *

Ben had lost Carlos when they reached the clearing. He called out to him, searched around the tourney field, even around the school. Carlos just didn't want to be found.

' _Fuck, I really messed this one up…'_ Ben thought as he started to walk back towards his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. An Emotional Hot Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is looking for Carlos after their little moment in the woods. But Audrey ends up finding him. Oh boy, this day is nothing but an emotional hot mess...

_One hour later..._

"Hey, have you seen Carlos?" Ben asked yet another student who may have possibly seen Carlos. But as it turns out once again, no one has seen him.

After Carlos ran off back to the school, Ben chased after him, but somehow, Carlos managed to evade Ben and disappeared. Now Ben has been looking for him for over an hour.

He searched half of the school, the tourney field, his dorm, the kitchen…

Carlos sometimes likes to go on a chocolate raid.

Ben searched everywhere he may possibly be, but to no avail, Carlos just doesn't want to be found.

Ben plopped down onto one of the benches in the school yard as he took a deep breath. He ran his hand through his head as he tried to catch his breath.

How is it that the only boy at this school who is obsessed with the colors white, black, and red is invisible to the human eye? Not to mention that white hair that Ben adores. It reminds him of a light snowfall during the winter months.

The point is Carlos sticks out like a sore thumb, in a good way, but Ben just can't figure out how nobody has seen him.

He looked around watching the students walk by in their own little worlds, wondering where the heck Carlos was.

Ben had to get his thoughts together before he started searching again. He kissed Carlos. He put his lips against Carlos' lips. He just couldn't believe that he let himself do that.

But what he couldn't believe more was the fact that Carlos had kissed back! It was just so unexpected. Ben knows how he feels about Carlos, but is it possible that Carlos may return those feelings?

Ben raised his fingers to his lips, lightly placing his fingers against them. Carlos lips were there only an hour ago. All Ben knew was that he wanted to feel that again.

The kiss was mind-numbing. It felt like nothing but electricity running through their bodies. When Ben kissed Carlos, he knew at that moment that he liked Carlos. He wanted to just pick him up and hold him against him in his arms and never let him go.

He had to get his head straight, but he couldn't do that without talking to Carlos and finding out how Carlos felt about the whole thing.

Carlos did in-fact kiss him back. But maybe he was just doing it to be nice. But then why did he run off? Ben knows how he feels about Carlos, but is it possible that Carlos may return those feelings? He had to find Carlos and find out.

As he got up to resume his search, he heard the sound of heels clicking against the ground approaching him. "Hi Benny-boo!" He heard Audrey say. He groaned on the inside.

Couldn't this girl take a hint! He wasn't in to her and he probably, no scratch that, never will be into her. Did he have to spell it out for her in a song? Actually just saying that brought him back to that day at the tourney game when he 'professed his love' for Mal. He never felt more ridiculous…

"What do you want now Audrey?" He couldn't express any other emotion other than annoyance. He tried to make it sound nice but it was just impossible.

"What's wrong?" She tried to rub his arm but he flinched away, causing a mad expression to cross her face.

"Nothing, I'm just looking for someone."

"Oh well, who are you looking for, maybe I can help and while we look, we can talk." She suggested but it more like an order.

"Um no thanks, I can look by myself." Audrey crossed her arms showing her clear annoyance with the fact that she wasn't getting her way.

"Um Ben, that actually really wasn't a question. But, I'm flexible. We can talk right now." Ben tried to say something but she made sure he didn't get a word in as she continued her little rant. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Wow Audrey is apologizing for something? Is this real life? Is it snowing on the sun?

"I kind of surprised you with the getting back together. I should have waited till you had some food in your stomach." She said.

Ben just stared at her amused as he watched her try to explain how he apparently was surprised into getting back together with her. This girl was something else.

"It was really kind of sudden and now that I think you have time to think about it, I'm once again offering you the chance to get back together with me." Ben had to nearly suck back in a laugh that almost escaped his lips. This girl really was self-absorbed. "So now that's out of the way as I already know what your answer is, let go have lunch."

Audrey tried to grab his arm and pull him along with her but Ben wouldn't move for nothing. He stayed glued in the spot as Audrey just pulled even harder trying to get Ben to walk with her. "Benny-boo, what are you doing." Her voice got into the high-tone signaling she was getting frustrated.

"I'm not going to lunch with you." Ben said with a blank expression.

"What do you mean? But you're my boyfriend."

"I never said that. You said that."

"Yeah, but I thought-"

Ben cut her off. She's not getting any words in this time. Time for a taste of her own medicine. "Yeah, you THOUGHT! You didn't actually hear me, not that you would have let me, give an answer. You tried to decide for me as you always do and I'm not letting it happen again. I'm not getting back together with you."

Audrey's face was priceless…

"Ben Adams! How dare you reject me! Do you know who I am! Why I should—"Ben cut her off again.

"You should what? I'll tell you what you should do. You should move out of my way and move on. Move on Audrey, because I have! Now if you will excuse me…" Ben walked past her, but before he could get away, she grabbed his arm.

"Ben, where are you going?!" Audrey screeched. Everyone around them was starting to slow down their walking just to see the scene unfold between us. It was amusing to watch her practically throw herself at him.

"To go find Carlos." He said before yanking his arm out of her grip and walking off.

"BEN! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! GET BACK HERE! BEN!" Audrey screamed as Ben walked off laughing to himself.

He continued his walk until he spotted a head of white-hair a few feet in front of him walking to the dorms.

"CARLOS!"

* * *

' _How dare he!'_ Audrey thought to herself as she walked through the school on her way to her dorm. Everyone steered clear pf her fuming self and they were smart to because she would have probably knocked over anything and everything in her way.

' _Reject me? REJECT ME! Oh, Ben will see soon.'_ Audrey was stopped in her rage of thought as she heard a laugh beside her. She looked up to see the daughter of Maleficent and the Evil Queen laughing at her.

"Jeez Audrey? Did someone paint your cheeks with ketchup?" Mal laughed as Audrey just huffed and stalked off to her room. Mal and Evie bust out in a fit of laughter, everyone else laughing along with them.

' _Oh they'll be sorry! All of them! Especially Carlos! Forget those other lame villains. I'm taking down Carlos for good. Ben will be mine…'_ Audrey thought as she looked at her phone with the picture of Ben and Carlos kissing in the woods.

' _Carlos I'm coming for you…'_

* * *

Carlos' POV

"CARLOS!" I heard my name shout. That voice sounded all too familiar.

I turned around and my thoughts were confirmed as Ben ran up to me. Jeez, I managed to avoid him for an hour! I knew I shouldn't have left the storage closet. Is should have waited till curfew!

"Hey…" Ben said after he caught his breath.

"Hi…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 coming up soon...


	4. Affter Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben after so long of searching finds Carlos. What will he say? And Carlos gets a couple surprising visitors before lights out.

* * *

_Carlos’s POV_

“Hi” I said as Ben slowly walked towards me. I stood there playing with my hands uncomfortably as Ben just stood in front of me staring down at me. Looking anywhere other than him, I suddenly took an interest in how the trees sway back and forth in the wind.

“Hey, can we talk?” Ben asked.

“Um about what?” Wow, that was a stupid thing to say. As if I already didn’t know that he wanted to talk about it!

“C’mon Carlos don’t act dumb…” Ben crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow at me.

“Acting dumb about what?” My voice got strangely high as I tried to lie my way out of this. Jeez if I lied back on this on the Isle, I never would have made it to Auradon. Ben just gave me one of his looks that basically said I know you’re lying.

“Look, Carlos, I know that you are avoiding me because of what happened in the woods.”

Guilty…

“Maybe…” I was still rubbing my hands together trying to find some way out of this conversation. “Oh look it’s almost time for curfew! Better get to bed! Bye Ben!” I ran past Ben making a break for the dorms.

For the first few seconds of my escape, it went ok, but it all went downhill when I felt Ben grip my arm spinning me back around.  He gripped my arms holding me in place. Well, there goes my escape route.

“Ben, could you let me go! You’re hurting my arms!”

“Carlos just talk to me! I know you felt something from that kiss. If I felt it, you had to feel it too. Just tell me you at least possibly return the feelings I have for you!” Wait what? Ben has feelings for me? Nope! Wrong! Incorrect! Terrible!

Someone is playing Is playing a prank on me! I’m not falling for it! “Ben just let me go. You don’t have to keep acting! I don’t wanna talk about this.”

Ben gripped my arms tighter as he pulled me against him, letting go of my arms. Now in that moment, I would have run, But Ben felt so warm and comfortable that I forgot what I was trying to do for a moment. “Carlos just listen!”

He moved his arms and wrapped them around my back trapping me again. But then I heard something that was my escape route. It was the bell signaling curfew was in 30 minutes. When Ben was distracted enough, I pushed him off of me enough to turn around and run back to my dorm.

“Carlos wait!” I heard him running after me but I was already inside the school heading to my dorm. I unlocked the door, opening it and running in locking it. I let out a sigh of relief as I walked over to my bed and flopped down onto it.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling as I replayed what just happened through my head again. Ben said he had feelings for me. But it had to be some stupid trick. But then again, that’s not something Ben would do. Maybe he just felt sorry for me after I basically told him how I feel about him through that kiss.

I got up to change into some pajamas. I heard Dude waking up from his little bed in the corner as he ran up to me and jumped in my arms. He licked my face as I pet his head. “Aww, thanks bud! At least I know you love me.” I set Dude down as I went and grabbed some black shorts and a red t-shirt out of my drawer.

I went into the bathroom to change into my clothes. I brushed my teeth and washed my face then slipped into my sleepwear turning off the light in the bathroom. I realized that I hadn’t fed Dude all day and that was why he keeps biting at my ankle.

“Alright buddy, let’s get you some food.” He barked in response which I am guessing meant ‘HELL YES!’

Looking back on that situation I realized how much I had changed. I went from a scared fearful guy who was afraid of dogs to less fearful in a way who now loves dogs. A lot of things can still freak me out but give me a break! I am still trying to get used to this place.

I looked down at Dude who was still trying to biting at my bare foot as I poured him so dog food into his bowl. Now, if this was me from the Isle of the Lost, I would have completely lost my mind. I would have probably tore apart the room trying to get away from him.

Long story short, no one would have gotten any sleep that night.

As I finished pouring the rest of Dude’s food, I took his other bowl into the bathroom and filled it up with fresh water. That’s when I noticed how strangely quiet it was. By the time I would have walked through the door, I would have expected Jay to attack me with a series of headlocks.

I walked back into the room with Dude’s food, looking around the room confirming my suspicions. Jay was not in here.

 _‘He must be mid-night training again on the field’_ I thought. I placed Dude’s water bowl back down next to his water bowl back down next to his food. I peeked into his bowl and saw that it was half gone! Jeez, that dog could eat!

I just thought about how Dude has basically become my dog ever since that day in the forest. When Ben helped me get over my fear by letting me hold Dude. That da was still fresh in my head.

The way I clung to the tree for dear life. How fast I ran off the field when I saw Dude chasing me. How Dude stood against the tree staring up at me like I had lost my mind.  Ben calling me a ‘good boy.’ Ben…

I knew my feelings for Ben were something that was not just gonna go away like a simple crush. I just knew that from the moment he fell out the limo with chocolate all over my lips.

Chocolate… That sounds delicious right now… Maybe one little trip down to the kitchen wouldn’t be so bad.

I was broken out of my chocolate thought from a knock at the door. Is that Ben? Aw man he never gives up does he! I walked over to the door swinging it open.

“Look Ben, I really don’t want to—“I looked up as I opened the door and it wasn’t Ben. It was Audrey. Oh boy, what did she want? “Audrey? What are you doing here?”

She had a sick smile on my face. The kind I would expect from someone on the Isle but not from someone from Auradon. She walked into my room looking around, silently judging my room.

“I wanted to talk to you about something. Where is your little thief of a roommate?” Audrey said with a rude tone. Carlos started to hold his head down as he began to play with his hands. He heard Dude growling from her his corner, glaring at Audrey. I’m guessing because he sensed my distress.

“Um, he’s not here, and he is not a thief anymore.“ I said weakly trying to defend my friend.

“Yeah whatever, I’m not here for him anyway. I’m here to talk to you.” She said crossing her arms.

“Me? Why do you want to talk to me..” I said. Holding my arm with my hand as I held my head down, not looking up at her. Yeah, if you haven’t figured it out yet, I really don’t know how to stand up for myself. The only people who know about my shyness are Mal, Evie, and Jay.

“Stay away from Ben or you’ll be sorry.” I flinched at her words as horror struck in my heart. She knew about my feelings for Ben! No! That couldn’t be possible!

“What are you talking about?” I said trying to act like I didn’t understand.

“Oh don’t play dumb with me. I see the way you look at him. The longing stares. The way you get flustered around him. I know you want him and I’m here to tell you that it’s not happening!” She said. I can’t believe she knew all of that! Has she been watching me?!

The thought of Audrey knowing all my deepest secret by simply watching my sickened me to my stomach. Dude knew I was getting upset so he started to bark at Audrey, basically screaming at her to get out. “Oh shut it you flea-bag!”

“Hey don’t yell at him like that!” I yelled or at least tried to yell.

“Or what?!” She said looking back at me with a really scary glare!”

“Nothing…” I said cowering back down.

“That’s what I thought. Oh and by the way. If somehow this conversation seems to slip your mind, here something I’m sure you don’t want to be posted around the school.” She pulled out her phone to reveal a picture of me and Ben kissing in the forest.

If I wasn’t terrified before, check my heart rate in about like now…. It’s beating so fast the doctors would say I have too much blood in my body. It felt like I couldn’t breathe anymore.

“Wh-Where did you get that?” I said.

“Doesn’t matter, just know that if you don’t stay away from Ben, this picture will be all over the school. Well I have made my point… Bye!” She said with a fake smile and wave as she left my room closing the door behind her.

I sat on my bed staring at the wall shocked. I couldn’t believe Audrey was blackmailing me. Well, actually I could believe that. But, knowing she had that against me. I already knew that if I told anybody that she blackmailed me that it would end up around the school so I couldn’t tell my friends.

As I dreaded the thought of Audrey posting that picture throughout the entire school as I heard another knock at my door. Oh, what does she want now! Hasn’t she already tortured me enough!

I walked over to the door opening it. “Look, I promise I will stay away from Ben just leave me—“ I looked up to see it wasn't Audrey. It was in-fact Ben…

“Um, why do you have to stay away from me.” Ben asked.

“Oh nothing, I was just waking up and I guess I thought I was dreaming.” I noticed Ben eyes travel over to my bed. I looked over and saw my bed was perfectly made. No sign that someone was sleeping there.

“Sleeping? Come on Carlos, you can do better than that.” Ben laughed.

“Shut up…”Ben walked into the room wearing nothing but a beater and some shorts. I had to literally have a war with myself to keep my blush down. “Um, what are you doing? I have to go to bed and Jay will be back any minute.”

“Um, I never got the chance to talk to you about what happened between us in the forest.” I should have known.

“Um, we can talk about this tomorrow. I really need to go to bed and Jay’s gonna be ba—“

“Jay is busy down at the field practicing his offense strikes. We both know he’ll be all night.”

“Ben, look what happened between us was a mistake! I shouldn’t have let you kiss me so let’s just forget about it ok!”

“No Carlos, I don’t wanna forget it! You and I both know that wasn’t any ordinary kiss! You felt something and you know it!” Ben walked up to me getting in my personal bubble. Not that I mind…

The brown-haired King started to back me up, eventually trapping me between him and the bed making all attempts of escape non-existent, “Ben, could you give me a little space?”  I finally looked up at Ben noticing his green eyes start to darken in color.

“I’m sorry Carlos, but you know that kiss meant something and I won’t let you try to trick yourself into believing it was a mistake.”

I tried to push Ben off of me so I could get enough room to run, “Ben, just look at you. You’re trying to base something off one kiss! My first kiss to add to that! So I don’t know what that means! But I do know that whatever you are trying to prove is not worth proving so just do you and me both a favor and move out my way!” I finally managed to push Ben back a little, using that little advantage to make a run for it.

I got about six inches away from the bed until I felt a hand grab my right arm, gripping it tight and pulling me back. The hand yanked me around, spinning my body until I was once again facing Ben, his grip still tight on my arm.

He moved his free hand to the back of my head before I could move again, pulling my head forward as he leaned his head won smashing our lips together in a hot kiss. There were those feelings again…

My entire body went numb, my arms lost all their fight in them and just dangled at my sides. My legs felt like jelly and if Ben hadn’t moved his arm that was holding my arm around my waist, I would have fallen to the ground, unable to move.

It would have been a life alert commercial come to life…

It took me a second to react to what just happened but when I did, I almost forgot who I was. The only thing I could feel at that moment was Ben’s lips against mine, claiming my mouth as if he owned them.

It sounds cliché which it is, but it felt like we were the only two people in the entire universe. I completely washed out the video game console making all these noises that couldn’t identify because… because… because… what was I talking about again?

My arms moved their way up and around Ben’s neck, locking together and pulling his head even more into mine, deepening the kiss. “So does this still mean nothing to you?” Ben mumbled in-between kisses.

My cheeks were probably as red as a rose petal, “I don't know anymore.” He chuckled as he kissed me again even harder than the last time. He broke away from the kiss, slowly moving down past my chin to the base of my neck, leaving light kisses.

Eyes shut tight, cheeks flushed and red, my stomach feeling all tingly, and only to add the slight pain/pleasure of the little nips at my skin on my neck from Ben. “B-Ben…” I moaned, while Ben moved his hands to the base of my t-shirt, running his hand under.

Humming against my neck, rubbing his over my hot skin under my shirt, groping at my hard chest while twisting and tugging on my small hard nipples. I threw my head back, moving one of my hands to run through his brown soft hair.

Ben’s hands tugged at the bottom of my shirt, pulling it up, “B-Ben wait-“I tried to say before Ben completely pulled my shirt off, exposing my upper-half to the cool air. Ben with a lustful smile walked away to the door closing and locking it with a smirk.

I gulped as he walked back over to me, unbuttoning his shirt to the last button before pulling it off his body and flinging it to where my shirt lay upon the floor.

 _‘Help me…’_  I thought before I felt Ben wrap his arms around my waist, his hands on my ass as he lifted me up into the air.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your kind words about this story so far. Also know that when this finishes, there is another Benlos story in the mix coming so be ready! Chapter 4 coming soon!


	5. You Saw That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Ben get a little hot in Carlos' room but wait did they remember to lock the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Been a long time since I last updated and I'm super sorry for that. I kinda lost my fire after awhile but it's been re lit! I'm back and fully intend to finish this story! I got a new computer so I should hopefully be getting better with updating
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

****' _Help me,'_ Was all Carlos could think while Ben dug his face into Carlos' neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses and bite marks across his creamy white skin. His legs were locked around Ben's waist as Ben held him in his arms carrying him in the middle of the room.

Ben started to move his lips back up Carlos' neck to his jaw and land them on his lips in a hot kiss. The son of Cruella had a moment of hesitation as he didn't know how to respond to this. This was something he had been dreaming of since he realized his feelings for Ben, but could he even call this Ben returning his feelings?

Was he just doing this because he felt bad for him, or maybe Ben really was gay or bisexual and he really did like him? But, then there is the possibility that if he is gay or bi, he is just trying to get into his pants and that it.

But it was getting more difficult for him to process his thought as he felt himself being lowered down onto the bed, Ben crawling over him.

The brown-haired king slightly glided his lips down Carlos' neck until he reached his shoulder which was still covered by his white t-shirt, annoying the emerald eyed teen.

Ben placed his hands at the bottom of Carlos' shirt, gliding them upward into his shirt and up his chest, the shirt traveling up with his hands.

The De Vil boy's resistance was faltering as he gave into advances. He ran his hands through the king's brown hair as he let out a moan of pleasure from Ben's nips at his earlobe.

He felt himself being pulled up slightly as Ben tugged his shirt upwards. He raised his arms, letting the shirt slip off his body and being thrown to the corner of the room.

Ben stared down at the white frosted hair boy, taking in his body, his hunger, and desire for him going far beyond what they were before. He leaned back over the villain and started to leave kisses over his shoulders, earning a few light moans in response.

Carlos ran his hands through Ben's hair as the said boy moved his kisses down his body stopping at one of his hard nipples. He lightly sucked on his right nipple while twisting the other with his hand.

Ben softly bit the small nub causing Carlos to lightly yelp in pain and pleasure. He came off the now raw red nipple taking pleasure in the fact that he was the cause of that and the many small blue marks on Carlos' neck.

He moved back up, coming eye to eye with the brown eyed boy beneath him. He took in his state, his dilated eyes, how his freckles seem to just multiply across his cheeks. They were like cells, splitting into new ones every second.

Ben leaned down and pressed his lips against the boy in another hot makeout session, although this one was slower than the others, the two teens taking their time, soaking in all the feelings that came from the kiss. To both of the boys, it felt as if someone had started a fire across their lips.

The kiss itself was hot, but the feelings that came with it made it feel as if someone took a lighter and stuck it between their lips whenever they connected. Any part of one of their body that connected with the other felt like that.

The fact that Ben's whole body was pressed entirely against Carlos' made said boy feel like he was standing inside a sauna.

Carlos's hands traveled down the boy's back, landing at the bottom of his black beater. He started to pull it up, at the same time feeling Ben attempting to pull down his pants. Both of them were almost successful pulling each other's clothes off until the door swung open.

"Hey Carlos, have you seen—OH MY LORD!" They heard Evie scream. Ben immediately jumped off Carlos, blushing madly while Carlos scrambled to pull his shirt on. He stood next to Ben as Evie just stared at them shocked. "Um, I'm j-just gonna head back to my room. L-later guys…"

Evie quickly ran out the room closing the door behind her. Neither Ben or Carlos dared to chase after her, knowing it would be pointless to. "Um, I'm just gonna go." Ben said.

Carlos watched as Ben left his room, silently closing his door. He stared at it for a few minutes before he plopped down onto his bed. Dude leaped up onto his lap, nudging his head at Carlos' hand, signaling he wanted to be petted.

In other words, Dude was saying 'Pet me bitch!'

The white-haired boy looked down at his dog, watching him try to pry his hand off his thigh with his nose. "You know sometimes, I could be petted too."

* * *

Evie ran into her room, slamming the door shut, slight scarring Mal. She turned around and pressed her back against the way, still wide eyed at what she just witnessed.

"What's up with you?" Mal asked.

Evie just looked at her before walking over to her bed and getting under her covers, "I've seen things Mal, things that I need to sleep on."

Mal looked at her blue-haired friend in confusion, weirded out by her behavior, "Ok…" She said before placing her sketchbook on her nightstand and turning off her light. " Goodnight, makeup," She said before closing her eyes.

She heard a mumbled 'night' in return before it was dead silent again. She wondered makeup obsessed princess was acting so weird.

' _I blame the water from the drinking fountains.'_ Mal thought before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Carlos was sitting outside at one of the lunch tables, studying his notes for his math class. He was doing two-step equations when he heard someone take a seat down next to him. He looked up to see Evie, looking as radiant as ever, not that she isn't any other day.

That girl spends 20 minutes alone on her eyes when it comes to getting ready.

"Hey Carlos," Evie said while opening up a bottle of apple juice.

The irony…

"Hey Evie." The dog-lover managed out, not being able to meet her eye to eye.

"Hey Carlos. How are you? How was your night?" Evie replied obviously teasing.

Once the shock had passed over, and it really only just recently passed over. Like about the time Evie saw Carlos sitting over here and decided to talk to him.

"I'm fine. Um, and I am pretty sure how you know my 'night' went" The white haired villain replied, putting air quotes around night.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. What I do know is that you seem to be very fond of our dear King Ben." Evie said with a smirk. She stared Carlos down, waiting for an answer. Carlos The son of Cruella just looked back at his friend, trying to find a way out of this situation, but knowing Evie, that wasn't possible.

So he just gave her a slight sheepish nod, and in return, he received a high pitched squeal of delight. "Oh, I knew it! Finally, I have been waiting for this to happen forever but knowing you, I'd thought it would never happen but it did! OMG, you need a ship name! Hmm… maybe Barlos? Cen? Cenlos? "

"Woah woah woah! What do you mean you knew?" Carlos was shocked more than anything right now. Evie knew all along? Then why did she never say anything?

"Of course I knew! You may not know this, but you aren't so subtle when you stare at Ben, or as you might put it, a glance that's just naturally longer than others." Carlos could feel his cheeks turn red like a Christmas bulb.

"Well, then why didn't you say anything?" Carlos asked.

"Because I knew that you weren't ready for everyone to know, and trust me, it was like hell for me to not say anything. But, I knew that it wasn't my place to tell so I waited, and now that I know my suspicions weren't wrong, I can proudly see the era of Benlos has begun!" She exclaimed.

Carlos looked at her, not knowing what the heck she was talking about, "Benlos? What is a Benlos?"

"Do I need to explain everything, Carlos? I thought you and me were supposed to be the smart ones?!" Carlos still looked at her with a confused expression. "Ugh, take Ben's name and your name and put them together, and you get Benlos. See? Ben and Carlos equals Benlos!

"Oh… Well, look just promise me you won't tell anyone ok. I am not sure how this will even work out and I doubt it even will." Carlos' mind went back to last night and Audrey's threat. He couldn't risk anything and he didn't even know if Ben would be willing to try anything with him.

"Dang it, I thought after last night that I wouldn't have to keep it a secret anymore. But, if it's what you want, I'll do it." Evie said. Carlos smiled and leaned over to give her a hug.

With friends like Evie, he almost forgot why he was so scared of having a relationship with Ben. But, even with that, there were still so many things that could go wrong. For one thing, Audrey and her leverage over him, would the kingdom accept being led by a gay man?

There were so many things that Carlos had to worry about that it made the thought of a relationship with Ben terrifying to the white haired boy. Shoot, things on the Isle were far less complicated there than they were here. On the Isle, all he had to worry about was how he was gonna eat dinner and how to avoid his crazy mother.

The whole for him coming and _staying_ in The United States of Auradon was to get away from his problems on the Isle… and to steal a wand but the past is the past.

But all it seemed like is that his problems just seemed to multiply. But who knows, maybe things will get easier as time goes by.

Oh, who was he kidding, things never get easier, and they just seem to get crazier and crazier.

He was a De Vil after all, and nothing but craziness happened to a De Vil. Just ask his mother...

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking with me through this long wait! See ya in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
